The importance of keeping the submerged portions of a boat's hull free of marine growth lies in the fact that the growth causes hull drag which results in slowing the boat's passage through water.
At the present time there are in general practice two methods for removing unwanted marine growth from the submerged portions of boat hulls. The first is to remove the boat from the water by means of a hoist, trailer or by beaching. The subject invention does not concern boats which have been moved to dry land and this commom method of attaining access to a boat's hull for cleaning is mentioned only because it is illustrative of a prior art technique which is inconvenient, time consuming and in the case of using a marine hoist, costly.
The second commonly employed method is for a diver to swim beneath the boat and clean the hull by means of a hand held brush or other abrasive material. This method when employing professional divers can be costly and in any event is time consuming. This method is mentioned here because it is the function of the improved subject invention to perform the same scrubbing action without the necessity of having a diver enter the water.